Tragic Accident
by zenzeigan
Summary: Naruto/inFAMOUS X-over, a large and toxic blast has left over a third of Konohagakure no Sato in a quarantine, with a certain blonde awoken at the centre, things look different for a new Conduit. Undecided pairings, rated T, for now.
1. Prologue

**AN: Meh, this fic is more of an impulse creation, basically a cross-over with the PS3 game Infamous and the popular manga Naruto. In all honesty I have no plans for this fic so all ideas, and I mean **_**all **_**ideas are welcome and can be put forth for speculation. In order for this to continue I need at least 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Infamous.**

* * *

**Prologue  
The Blast**

"_All the meanness, all the revenge, all the selfishness, all the cruelty, all the hatred, all the __infamy__ of which the heart of man is capable, grew, blossomed and bore fruit in this one word, Hell__"_

_- Robert Green Ingersoll_

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the largest Hidden Villages in the Shinobi world, with an ever rising population and tourist attraction. It was exactly midnight when the explosion occurred, an implosion of such magnitude that it took out a full diameter of six blocks. The first screams never heard, however, when the population regained their bearings, the mayhem started. As the fires began to spread it was obvious that something had gone really wrong.

Slowly, a pair of azure blue eyes fluttered open in the direct centre of the crater, wearing a torn and singed orange jumpsuit and matching orange pants with a pair of ragged blue sandals on the feet. His normally sun kissed blonde hair was covered in a thin layer of ash, as were the matching set of whisker marks on each cheek. Disorientated and confused, the short preteen of eleven struggled to rise to his feet and look around.

All of the surrounding suburban lights were out and the only other indication of life was a distant circular border that seemed to be under construction quickly. Still in a dizzy state he began to limp slowly, from numbness, across the crater to what he assumed would be people. He felt exhausted from an unknown reason as he pulled himself into the chaos enveloped streets, people screaming and fleeing in all directions.

The blonde child was in fearful awe as giant walls of stone were erected in a perfect circle a good twenty kilometres from the crater. The screaming people attempting to make them stop, as spotlights were erected on top of the stone walls that constantly scanned the crowd, it was then that the microphones crackled to life;

"**... Attention! Attention! Residents of the Hibiki District! There is no need for panic! You are safe and preparations are being made for your health and well being are being prepared as I speak! Please return to your homes and wait for further news! I repeat! Please return to your homes! This is a simple quarantine that won't last long!"**

Now the frenzy increased, people were now in a panic to reach the wall and assumed safety. The blonde himself was pulled with the population, being dragged with the frightened civilians until they reached the walls that were lined with spotlights and a neat line of masked people. The glints of their masks confirming them as members of the ANBU black ops, their blank stares down onto the people showing no compassion, no mercy.

In a desperate action, a few of the Shinobi that had been trapped attempted to scale the stone wall, only for the ANBU to throw Kunai knives. They were thrown with such neat precision and accuracy that every trapped Shinobi fell within seconds.

"**There is no need to be irrational! We are trying to help you! Now please return to your homes or the ANBU will be authorised to use lethal force against all civilians near the wall! Return to your homes calmly now!"**

One foolish trio of Shinobi decided to throw their own Kunai against the ANBU, which was the biggest mistake on their part.

As a single, efficient unit, the masked people threw down a neat wave of blades that hit both civilian and Shinobi alike. The populace reacted instantly, fleeing back into the streets away from the wall, the blonde stood still, dumbfounded at the merciless actions of the masked people. He stared at those empty, clear faces that were perfectly still, it was at that moment that time slowed down.

Until he was yanked into an alleyway by a tall person, his mind still too slow to allow the information of the situation sink in. It was only when he looked up at his companion, that he saw a teenage boy no older than seventeen panting heavily. Garbed in a black Cossack with matching leather boots and pants, his short white hair abundant in the darkness. His turquoise eyes alert and darting around, looking for danger.

Due to his unexplainable exhaustion, the blonde could no longer stay awake and fell into unconsciousness. But not before taking a brief look at his hand as it fell to his side, with a split second arc of red lightening tracing his palm...

* * *

A few days later and the blonde woke up in a futon in a small square room, with his body clean and wearing a plain white shirt and pants. He still felt extremely exhausted and the numbness in his limbs was a testament to that. Looking outside he saw that it was a clear day, he also saw with dismay that the circular wall still surrounded the suburban area. Only, this time, there were multiple figures walking along it with menacing repeater crossbows hefted on their shoulders.

Groaning, the blonde pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to the sliding door. Gently opening the wooden door he saw that it led to a staircase, limping down the stairs, he made his way into the lounge. Where he found the teen that had pulled him into the alleyway sitting calmly on a sofa, with a Television set on across from him with static playing up. Taking a quick look around, the blonde saw that the only two other items in the room was a mini-fridge and fuel powered generator humming in the corner.

The teen spotted the youth enter the small abode and greeted him with a smile, then assisted him in sitting down on the couch. "Easy there little man." His light hearted voice spoke gently, "We don't want you to fall unconscious again, now do we." Then, with a snap of his fingers, a green hue covered his hands as he guided them around the blondes chest and head, "Vitals are all good, and no more signs of mental disorientation. Now, what would your name be?"

The blonde gave a weird look to the teen before hesitantly answering, "N... Naruto Uzumaki... W-who are you?"

The teen smiled before letting the green hue fade from his hands, "My name is Shun Kazama, I was a Shinobi Medical Intern, before the... well, before now." He gestured all around them, "Thirsty?"

Naruto nodded, Shun complied and walked over to the fridge, opening the door he pulled out a bottle of clear water. Tossing over the bottle to the blonde, he showed mild surprise when the youth caught it with little ease, pulling out a tape recorder, he held it near his face, "Subject shows natural responses to moving objects after few minutes of being conscious. After being in comatose state for several days there are no visible signs of delayed or innate physical actions. Standby for further analysis of subject after testing."

Naruto, curious about what Shun was talking about, voiced his opinion, "Ano... What was that, Kazama-san?"

Shun laughed at the politeness of the youth, "No need to be that formal, Naruto-san, call me Shun."

Blushing slightly at being chided, Naruto repeated the question, "What was that, Shun?"

Retaking his seat, Shun stretched briefly before answering, "Well, that's actually something that I decided to do, the night I stopped the ANBU from adding a Kunai to your face. Before you went 'asleep', a few arcs of electricity traced your face and arms, curiosity led to fascination. So I brought you to my apartment to be safely watched by myself until you woke up. Following me so far?"

Naruto nodded slowly, he faintly remembered seeing some red electricity before falling into darkness. "Well, after kicking my generator on I decided to make a record for future reference, you know, just in case. And, I have to say, your development has been remarkable, after being in a coma for three days, your body's electrical field has increased exponentially. Every time you come into contact with metal or a conductive material, arcs of red lightening would spread around your nearby skin and across the material."

He paused to allow the youth to absorb the information, Naruto momentarily glanced at his hands before nodding again, "And so I have basically been conducting small, limited, tests on your person to try and discover what you are, or more so, what you are becoming. What are your thoughts on this?"

Naruto was slightly gobsmacked at the news and stared at his palms, curious he spotted a random spanner by his feet. Swallowing slightly he reached with his right hand and slowly leant down to grab the object. Shun spotted what he was doing and smiled whilst pulling up his recorder and a small disposable camera.

As soon as his fingers came within centimetres of the metal, an arc of red lightening briefly filled in the gap between the two. With widened eyes, the blonde began to wave his fingers above the metallic tool, red arcs rapidly and briefly connecting the two by filling in the space. Shun then took a picture with the flash setting off, capturing multiple 'connections' at once.

With a small smile of excitement, Naruto then became more bold and grabbed the tool, his smile forming into a full blown grin when red lightening began tracing his hand and the object in a constant aura of sparks and arcs. Shun also snapped another picture before Naruto turned to him.

"I think this is freaking awesome!"

* * *

**AN: Whaddya think? All opinions, both praise and flame, will be accepted, don't know when the next chap will be out, maybe a month or so when I feel like it.**

**R&R Zenzeigan.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sweet lord almighty, I publish a story in the middle of the night, go to work early next morning, come home after lunch, and what do I find? Really good reviews that edge me on? As such I decided to post this chapter as 'quick' as possible and postpone The Jokes With You for a 'bit' longer.**

**I know it has been quite the delay for the first official chapter of Tragic Accident, but still, I have a life like anyone else, and mine has been quite hectic over the last few years.**

*****SPOILERS*****

**-Shun is not the Zeke of this story, I intend a certain fuzzy brows to take up that role.**

**-The pairing shall now be NaruTenYugi, that's right my own diabolical threesome.**

**-Many people are thinking that he will be evil, this is not true the explanation/theory is as follows;  
When I played infamous 1 and 2, I found that when Cole went 'evil' he was listening to his emotions rather than his head. As Naruto is still a kid, emotion is the more dominant side of his brain, therefore his powers will be dark and untamed. For those who favor rationality, he will have his moments where his 'karmic alignment' will do a complete 180.**

**-Several notable conduits that I will name are as follows; Obito/Tobi, Ino, and for the hell of it Hidan.**

**-There will indeed be a Kessler.**

*****END SPOILERS*****

**Just answering a few questions that notably popped up, keep the questions and ideas coming people! 8^)**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Adjustments**

"_Man has no right to kill his brother. It is no excuse that he does so in uniform: he only adds the __infamy__ of servitude to the crime of murder.__"_

_-__Percy Bysshe Shelley _

"Try and concentrate harder Naruto-san, let the current flow through you if that makes any sense." Shun called out to Naruto from the shade of a nearby tree, Naruto standing in the centre of a small park that was littered with rubbish and an asortment of metals. Although the blast put the area in quarantine, every district in Konoha held its own residential park, luckily this one had not been touched for the past week since the walls had been set up.

Naruto stood in the epicentre, wearing a new orange leather jacket over his torso with the Uzu no Kuni swirl on the back. With a set of loose, black leather pants around his legs he finally wore a pair of black leather gloves to stop electricity from connecting with surrounding metal. For which Shun was responsible for. After diagnosing the 'status' of his body a few days ago, after some more tests, of course.

With his eyes shut he concentrated, he didn't know what he was looking for, only that he should expect some sort of 'spark'. Inhaling another deep breath he searched his mind for any oddities, for a second he felt something, something contained way too deep for him to access. Sighing he looked to Shun and shook his head, "Nothing."

The older male sighed as well before ushering the blonde over to sit in front of him. Complying with his companion he sat down under the tree facing Shun, whose hands glowed with the green hue and scanned his head and chest. He then pulled out his recorder and spoke into it as usual, "Subject shows no signs of progress after day of awakening, possible mental block of potential power has been made within subjects mental state." He placed it into the confines of his Cossack and then stood up stretching briefly.

"Well, how about we get some more training in before lunch? Sound good?"

All the slight disappointment in Narutos' face disappeared to be replaced with a grin and fierce determination, "Hell yeah!"

Shun grinned back before instantly performing a leg sweep, catching the youth by surprise and being executed so well that Naruto fell cleanly on his buttocks. "It seems you need it after all. You'll always need to be on guard, Naruto-san! That was yesterday for Kamis' sake!" He neatly followed up with what would have been a neat roundhouse kick to the face when the blonde rolled sideways and went on the offensive.

Using a random flurry of punches to create confusion he intended to follow up with a side kick, if Shun hadn't ducked low and delivered a solid punch to the sternum. Earning a choke and Naruto falling back.

Shun then fell back into a standard Taijutsu stance, something that was a bonus class to Medical Ninjutsu. Groaning slightly with a grin, Naruto got back up and charged again this time feigning a left hook only to opt for a reverse roundhouse kick. Catching Shun by surprise, Naruto grinned slightly when, he delivered a solid blow.

Naruto cheered for a few seconds, but it was short lived for Shun had recovered and proceeded to grab Narutos' shirt and lift him overhead, before slamming the youth into the dirt, "Never celebrate too early, especially in the heat of conflict." Shun spoke before hefting up the child again and tossing him across the grass.

After rolling a few times, the blonde managed to get into a crouching position and skid via his hands and feet. Stopping to catch his breath, he briefly scanned the area around him, attempting to find any sort of weapon. His eyes locked onto a discarded Kunai not far away from Shuns' feet, he smiled for a second before ducking low and charging directly at Shun.

Shun frowned before also charging with his fists reared, "You shouldn't charge unless you possess the advantage." However he was surprised when the youth leapt directly over him and landed in a roll a few metres behind him. "Nani?"

Naruto then stood up with one of his gloves off and the Kunai held firmly with red lightening arcing around the object and his wrist wildly. "I do have the advantage!" He charged grinning at the intrigued look on the teens face before making an amateur slash at the chest, which was easily avoided. "Dammit, hold still!"

"And get fried!? I think not" Shun grinned before slapping the Kunai out of his hand and then delivering a strong elbow to the nose, a loud 'crunch' being heard before Naruto fell flat on his back. Grimacing as his hand went for his face on relfex, his palms attempting to stop the new bloodflow. Snapping his fingers the green hue surrounded Shuns' hands as he held them above Narutos' bleeding appendage.

Within moments the pain and bleeding stopped, to be replaced with fleeting numbness as the broken facial feature snapped back into place. "Looks like I win again, Naruto-san. Although it was still very brief, you are improving from what I have observed. Which brings me to a conclusion I have suspected for awhile now, you have received Shinobi training have you not?"

His answer was a nervous chuckle, "That obvious, huh? Even though I haven't used any Jutsu or Chakra, guess I need more stealth... or was it surveillance techniques?" He laughed again. Shun even gave a small chuckle as he finished the healing and pulled out a red cloth from his person to clean off the blood.

"Both, I'm afraid, if you intend to continue this career choice. Well, it seems that further testing today will bear no new data. How about you get some lunch and meet back at the apartment, I have errands to run." Shun spoke as he tucked away the cloth somewhere on his person, "But, before all of that, I want you to do three hundred push-ups', one hundred sit-ups' and two hundred squats." He grinned as a loud groan was heard from the blonde, "Just for that, you also have to do one hundred and fifty pull-ups'. Ja Ne, Naruto-san."

Naruto smacked his forehead before limbering up and preparing his body for the strenuous training his body was about to endure. Briskly turning around, Shun departed to his hidden destination, leaving the youth to his own devices...

**Several Hours Later-Naruto...**

Society had somewhat retained itself within the quarantine, restaurants and markets still ran as a business. Only now there were rugged 'Samurai stationed at the entrances with their Katana held menacingly on their shoulders. Naruto walked through the crowd, his hood up and shadowing his face, his skin covered at all possible angles that didn't look ridiculous. Reaching what used to be an apartment complex, now a makeshift diner. The deal was simple; you pay the entrance fee, you go on in and eat your fill, and leave. Any trouble would be dealt with by the several 'Samurai' patrolling indoors and outdoors.

Naruto entered the queue and pulled out a small leather pouch with the entrance fee safely inside. He didn't want his hands to come too close to the coins, lest something 'strange' occur. Gently he dropped the bag into the guards' hand and began to walk through.

Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Oi! Gaki, you gave me one Ryou too many." He passed one golden coin forcefully into the youths' palm. Naruto instantly clenched his fist before nodding and moving along, small, brief red sparks arcing around his fist. Shoving the coin into a pocket in his pants he saw a free tatami mat near a window between two rugged looking men.

Sitting down quickly, he picked up his chopsticks and bowl of rice, whispering "Itadakamisu..." And began to dig in. The room was abuzz with people talking, Naruto began to eavesdrop on the men surrounding him.

The first was the man to his left, whom wore a brown Kimono and had a young face, "Seriously, Ojii-san, the damn ANBU will take out anyone who tries to escape. It's hopeless to even bother organising an escape plan, let alone even try it out."

The old man, opposite Naruto, bore many small scars along his forearms and face, spoke back with an aged tone, "Shinobi are not invincible, ANBU are no exception. In my time Shinobi were though of as expendable soldiers, evidently now that track of mind has changed."

The man to Narutos' right now spoke up, being between the age of the other two he wore a blue kimono and had his spiky hair in a topknot. "Otou-san, what Kenta says is true, no possible method can be devised for any of us to escape. Hokage-sama has quarantined this area because of that explosion, all we have to do is be patient and wait it out."

The old man placed his empty rice bowl down and looked sternly at the younger two, "Hokage-sama... If he has condemned us to living with scum that call themselves men, then he is no lord of mine."

Kenta slammed his hand down, "Ojii-san! You speak of Hokage-sama as if he has indeed abandoned us!"

The old man gave Kenta a long look, "Saying something and actually meaning it are two different things, boy. I have stood by and supported the Hokage all my life, I don't intend to go back after that many years of loyalty."

Naruto briefly stopped eating as he thought of the old Hokage, the aged man was one of the few that treated him with respect. He then got back into eating as the trio around him sat in silence, not long after a young girl walked up beside the old man, wearing a clean yukata with pink sakura blossoms imprinted on the right side. Her dark brown hair was strung up in a pair of buns with portions of the fringe dangling either side of her forehead, perfectly matching her hazelnut eyes.

A small blush tinted his shadowed face as he dug back into eating, she was kind of cute. At least, thats' what his preteen hormones were telling him, thus far they were proving a nuisance. He now paid no attention to the bickering of the three men around him, his subconscious now focused on the subtle fragrance that the girl emitted. It was a mix of fresh steel and dough that would have leaked from an oven or furnace, safe to say, he quite liked it.

For a fair few minutes he remained silent, until he took a brief glance upwards, to which he saw that she was giving him a curious look whilst eating. His shoulders tensed, why was she looking at him, did he stick out that much? Mentally he thinking like a bustling highway, thoughts zooming this way and that. Whereas outwards he simply seemed to stop moving.

The girl then waved her hand in front of his face, "Oi, you alright?" She spoke as he gave no response. "Oi!" Nothing, "OI!" He seemed to get out of his delirium and looked up, a surprised look adorning his shadowed features. Although the girl only caught the bottom of his face along with his glowing cerulean blue eyes.

"G-Gomen..." He stuttered out as he quickly lowered his head.

"For what?" Her question made him confused as he looked up cautiously again.

"Nani?"

"What are you sorry for?" She asked again with a small smile.

He honestly had no clue himself, "A-Ano... I don't know..." He rubbed the back of his cloaked head nervously, was she trying to start a conversation.

She gave a brief giggle, "Well then, if you don't know, then don't apologise, baka." Her teasing made him give a hidden blush.

"Gomen."

"See, you did it again." She gave another giggle at the end, then held out her hand, "My name is Higurashi TenTen, what is yours?"

He steadily grasped her hand within his own gloved one, "Uzumaki N-Naruto."

His name appeared to have been heard before, because all the men within six metres instantly turned their attention to him. _'... Shit...'_ Was the thought that went through his mind as the looks turned to glares as the men slowly began to stand up. Several pulling out a Shirasaya tanto menacingly, instantly Naruto stood up and took a step back from the growing mob of men. He then began to hear the muttered curses.

"Filthy Demon."

"Fucking Brat."

"Damned Hell-Spawn."

"Murderer."

"Killer."

Naruto flexed his hands as TenTen seemed to look around in fear. He ground his teeth in slight frustration, not only were they going to try and kill him, most likely she would get involved in one way or another...

**With Shun**

The series of scolls and notepads sprawled out in front of the teen would seem like a mess to a normal person. To the calculating mind of Shun though, it was a library of data he had collected from his young charge. Rubbing his chin he scanned over the many lines of numbers and algabraic equations criss-crossing.

He then began to speak into his recorder, "The data collected over the previous sessions with the subject is directing my hypothesis towards exponential growth. To the contrary it is also being demonstrated by the subject of a series of mental blocks that halt the growth for a random period of time. It is the current reasoning of this observer that there is a third party involved in the growth of subject that is halting the equation for power.

Due to this possibility as a variable, I will try to percieve the existence of the third party and its subconscious motives. This third party may prove to be aggressive or even passive towards the host subject, it may even be preventing an unforseen lapse in the subjects growth and is regulating the surges." He then turned off the recorder and then looked over his notes again.

Satisfied with his current observations, he stood up and stretched, cracking a few bones into place. He then did the unthinkable, he undid his cassock in one fluid motion and allowed it to fall around his feet. He then stretched his lean and tone form, the veins bulging from the strain they were under. All across his back were what appeared to be tattoos of a miniscule tapestry of binary code. Along the length of his arms were what appeared to be flamed tattoos that started at the palms and ended at the shoulders. The final tattoo was on the area between the shoulder-blades and beneath the neck, it was a barcode with the words 'PROJECT SHUN'.

Satisfied with his mild workout he readorned his robes and proceeded to go outside the apartment, but not before locking the door with a series of explosive seals. He intended to leave the majority of his data in a relatively safe zome whilst he was out and about in the quarantine zone. With a brisk pace, he began his journey through the slums, he passed by many vendors, each selling strangely similar food or items. And then the designated Yakuza/Ronin areas, the muscle standing around attempting to look imposing on the passing masses.

Shun inwardly scoffed at the pathetic excuses for men, his arrogance allowed him to think of how easily he could wipe them out. Although he pondered on the idea of altering the public opinion for his own agenda, he decided against it. Drawing attention to oneself in an area that had declared independent marshal law could prove to be his downfall, as they say, 'There is always someone stronger'. Within moments of that thought he felt a hollow and threatening presence ahead of himself and instantly came into visual contact with the source.

It was a pair of easily distinguishable Shinobi, the clearly larger one was a certain Orochimaru, wearing a simple white kimono that was clearly out-of-place. The smaller one looked to be around Narutos' age and wore a ragged pair of brown shorts and matching black top with the sleeves and collar torn off. The lad had spiky jet black hair in a topknot with bangs framing his dead face, well from what he could see of the boys face. The rest of the facial flesh was covered by a large metallic mask that bore similarities to a breathing apparatus. The few things that noted the youth as dangerous were the defined premature muscles and dead, almost soulless, green eyes.

Orochimaru grinned at the paralyzed Shun, "Kukuku… If it isn't one of my old subordinates', Shun-kun."

Shun took a hesitant step back, "You are meant to be back in Otogakure no Sato. What in Kamis' name are you doing in the lockdown?" Sweat began to pour down his neck.

Orochimaru shrugged, "Kukuku, well I was coming back for a trip to see my dear old sensei, but then I got sidetracked when I found myself and this dear boy on the edge of that dreadful explosion… Tell me, Shun-kun, do you know what caused that dastardly hazard?" The exiled snake licking his lips malevolently.

Shuns' hand twitched, "Maybe I do, then again, maybe I don't have a clue."

Orochimaru began to stroke the youths' hair, "Maa, Shun-kun, I know you better than you think. I also know this little treat right here." He leant down to the child, "Oto-kun, it is time to play." The boy seemed to tense up and flex his hands in anticipation, "Ooh, you are very excited Oto-kun… Go on, show him your game."

In a blur the boy was gone and materialized before Shun with a loud rupture sound, Shun leapt back, '_That child almost broke the sound barrier!' _Shun flashed through some seals before facing his palm towards Oto, "Doton: Ganchuusou no Jutsu!" Several sharp pillars of rock rose up from the earth and seemingly impaled Oto where he stood. With shock, Shun realized that Oto was vibrating his whole body, to the point where his molecular makeup was flexing around the pillars. '_He must be going at the speed of sound!'_

Oto emitted a piercing screech, the resulting sound-waves tearing down the pillars in what appeared to be an explosion. Shun, slightly surprised, flicked through more seals and inhaled deeply, "Katon: Haisakishou no Jutsu." A cloud of ash spouted forth from Shuns' mouth, surrounding a great majority of the marketplace including Oto. With a click of his teeth the cloud ignited in an amassed explosion, supposedly consuming Oto.

As the smoke cleared, the wreckage revealed no sign of the child, Shun scanned the area and had little time to react as a spinning kick nearly connected with his neck. The same loud rupture sound cracking through the air, clearly he was breaking the sound barrier. Oto followed up by landing and launching a powerful punch at his opponent, Shun took the blow full on in the chest. The force was too great and launched Shun through a nearby wall and colliding with various tables until he was stopped by another thicker wall. Shun spat out a mouthful of blood and struggled to comprehend the amount of bruising his body had just endured.

Oto was quickly upon him and placed both his hands tightly around the downed mans' throat, increasing the tightness of his grip by the second. Shun grasped the youths arms in an attempt to remove the offending limbs, but Otos' grip held true. Shun gave a good, hard glare at Oto before flicking out his right sleeve and exposing a hidden wrist blade and thrusting it towards the child's neck. Oto leapt back, and was about to charge Shun again until Orochimaru stepped in front of his path.

"Now, now ,Oto-kun… you'll get your chance to kill him later." The human snake turned to Shun with a demented smirk. "Do you see, Shun-kun? That blast gave Oto-kun his strength, to use a sound he never knew he had to smite those who would hurt him. Truly amazing, isn't it? He is one of many that are blossoming all over the area. Including a certain blonde outcast you are keeping away."

Shun revealed a face of horror, which was quickly replaced with rage as he slowly rose up, flicking his other wrist he now bore two matching blades. "You stay away from him, or I'll gut you myself."

The snake merely laughed, "My, my, rather protective aren't you. That's the second time I've seen you lose your temper." He stepped forward and licked his lips, "I wonder what kind of evolution he has gained for you to be so upset." He turned with a final laugh, "It is too early in the game to reveal my dealt hand. So you can live… For now that is." With those words Orochimaru walked away…

**Back with Naruto**

The first assailant swung a knife at the blonde, Naruto easily dodged and used his gloved palm to grab hold of the blade. His touch sparking a myriad of electricity to dance along the weapon, thus searing the hand of the assailant and causing him to withdraw his hand. Naruto then gripped the blade in reverse and took a basic stance in front of TenTen, the sparking blade pulsating in a more violent display the longer and tighter her gripped it.

The vision of the blade deterred some of the older men, unfortunately a pair of youths decided otherwise and charged, one with a broken sake bottle, the other with a tanto. Naruto prioritized his first target and used his blade to parry the sake bottle, within a second the glass shattered. He then proceeded to deliver a solid kick to the assailants' torso which knocked him off his feet. Naruto then turned and, with horror, realized that he had prioritized the wrong opponent. The other youth held the knife at TenTens' throat, the look on her face contorted with horror, tears welling up in her eyes.

The youth pressed the blade slightly, "Put that knife down, demon. Or I'll hurt her… I mean it!"

Something snapped inside Naruto, the red electricity turned a deep crimson and began arcing along his arms past his shoulders in a wild manner that made the occupants of the room step back. He dropped the knife and gave a menacing glare that could clearly be seen behind his hood, the light from his body giving his eyes a more evil tint. "Let… Her… Go…"

The youth, in his fear, only made her come closer, "Cut that shit out! Freak!" The panic in his voice was evident. TenTen stared on in horror as Naruto aimed his right hand, palm open, in their direction, several arcs focusing around his fingertips. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Naruto ignored the youth and took another step forward. Time slowed down as he focused and allowed a bolt of electricity to be released from his palm. The bolt connected with the youth in an impressive display of light as it encompassed his form. The scream was accompanied by the searing of flesh and the youth falling unconscious on the floor.

TenTen fell backwards herself, in awe of the power displayed by a child no older than herself. All she knew was his name, this was clearly a surprise for her. Naruto then diverted his attention to the many other armed men in the room, his aura still flaring wildly. Several of the older men charged forward in fear and anger, Naruto raised both his hands and systematically let off bolt after bolt until all of the chargers fell down unconscious. The rest of the men were now less enthused about attacking the child and began to quickly file out of the room in a panicked manner.

Naruto calmed down, along with his aura, not long after the last men sped away. He then turned to TenTen and flipped back his hood, exposing his spiky blonde hair and signature whisker marks. With a sad look he offered his hand, "Gomen… I would never want an innocent person hurt." His words were soft and deeply apologetic. "Let me get you somewhere safe… Please… It is the least I can do. Then I can make sure you're alright."

TenTen hesitated but took his hand…

**Several minutes later**

Naruto led her through the twisting streets, his pace rough but fast enough not to attract any immediate attention. His thoughts were racing, why did he bring her with him? He didn't even know her past her name, let alone how old she was compared to himself. He speculated briefly whether or not these were his hormones acting up near someone of the opposite sex. However he quickly shut that thought away and surmised it was guilt and adrenaline that caused an irrational decision. Turning a final corner they were faced with the large apartment complex where Naruto and Shun lived. Darting inside, he led her up the spiraling stairs to floor five and room 115, pulling off his glove he bit his thumb and wiped the blood over the lock on the door. Almost instantly it unlocked and he ushered her inside, his head was wild with thoughts, and panic caused him to sweat.

TenTen took a few seconds to take in her surroundings, beside the generator, fridge, TV and cushions, the room was completely empty. Naruto removed his jacket, folding it neatly and placed it beside the TV, he then sat down on a cushion. His voice was slightly shaky, "Have a seat, Higurashi-san. I'll try to explain what… What I am."

TenTen complied, "Hai, Uzumaki-san." She sat down and looked over at the torn face of the blonde.

He sighed slowly, "First off I am deeply sorry for involving you so suddenly, I wasn't… Thinking clearly. You see… The thing is-" He was cut off by the door opening rapidly and a battered Shun leaning against the doorframe. A few drops of blood falling around his form.

Looking up and seeing the blonde, he gave a weak smile, "Yo little man, your back early."

Naruto practically materialized at the teens side and gently sat him against a cushion on the far side of the room. "Shun! What happened?!"

Shun grunted, "Met a friend… Old wound got reopened. Along with a few new ones."

Naruto scanned the teens' body, "Why haven't you used your Jutsu to heal yourself?"

Shun coughed with a chuckle, "With the amount of damage my chest took, I wouldn't be able to focus well enough to perform some healing. I'd be doing more damage than good." He reached up and began to unbutton his tattered and stained Cossack, "Luckily I do have a backup plan, in my coats' inner pocket should be a set of syringes, grab the large one." Naruto complied, as he was doing so Shun realized there was another occupant in the room. He gave a smile and a wink, "Hello there, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. You are?"

TenTen hastily did a bow and gave her name, "Higurashi TenTen, I don't really know why I'm here either."

Shun nodded and turned to Naruto, whom had retrieved the syringe and was now awaiting more instructions eagerly, "Alright, now what I want you to do is extract some blood from your arm." Narutos' face paled slightly, "Don't panic, I know how much you hate the needle… Higurashi-san?"

"Hai!"

"I need you to extract the blood, with Naruto-sans' fear of the syringe, he will most likely miss the intended target." Shun explained slowly as he gestured for her to come closer, "Take the needle and extract it from… Here." His finger marked the precise location. "Naruto-san, turn your head away and calm yourself, Higurashi-san, if you will."

TenTen glanced between the needle and her target and took a deep breath, with perfect accuracy she inserted the needle and earned a brief twitch from the blondes' arm. Taking her time she extracted the crimson fluid until the syringe was nicely filled, Shun then gave more instructions, "Alright that should do, now have you know what a blood transfusion is?" TenTen nodded her head, "Good, what you need to do now is insert the blood into my wrist."

TenTen gave a confused look followed by Naruto, the brunette voiced her thoughts, "Aren't blood transfusions for someone who has lost a lot of blood?"

Shun chuckled, "I'll explain later, for now all you need to know is that his," He pointed to Naruto, "blood will heal me a hell of a lot faster than any medical Ninjutsu and a week of rest. Trust me, Higurashi-san."

He patted her on the shoulder before exposing his left wrist, still nervous, the girl injected the blood neatly and breathed a sigh of relief. A few seconds later, several audible cracks sounded off as Shuns' ribcage put itself back in place. His bruises and scratches also seemingly faded at the same time. He sighed with relief and stretched slowly, "That hurt for a sec there, overall though, better than being bedridden for a week. Arigatou, Higurashi-san." He gave a slight bow and stood up, walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Naruto, who had been dumbstruck from awe, regained his voice, "That was so cool! How did you do that so quickly?!"

Shun waved it off, "Surely even you know by now Naruto-san? Your blood heals you several times faster than any normal person. I figured out when you were sleeping that we share the same blood type, all I had to do was briefly borrow your healing factor to repair the damage." He took a large swig, "Now, Higurashi-san, what do you know?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Shun turned to Naruto, "Do you want to explain or should I?"

Naruto gave Shun a pleading look, "I will."

Shun took a seat and motioned for them to do the same, Naruto then looked at TenTen and began, "I guess you can tell I'm not normal… From what you saw in that building with those men. The best way to explain it is that I'm more like a human battery, with energy stored in my body evenly. From what Shun and I can tell, it's not a bloodline ability as it only awakened when that blast happened." He pulled of a glove and leant forward, gently touching the TV, sparks of red electricity bonding the two as the static grew more erratic and Naruto looked a lot more at ease. "Touching technology seems to charge me up slightly, and when I touch metal is kind of automatically extends my energy range. Although what happened today was my first time actually projecting the energy."

Shun leaped forward, "Really?! You actually projected it out in a solid bolt?! What was is like? Can you remember the feeling? Could you do it again?"

Naruto looked at his arm and concentrated for a few seconds, his arm was then encompassed with the many arcs of energy that danced and sparked in all directions, "I guess my emotions let me delve deeper and extract more power… I was scared, angry and guilty about how Higurashi-san got involved with… An argument. So I wanted to hurt the men that threatened her and I kind of…" He aimed the bolt at the wall and let loose, the solid extension of electricity singed the concrete, but otherwise did nothing damage-wise. "Did that."

Shun got really excited, "This is extraordinary! Just the fact that you can extend your energy in a solid bolt is a testament to your dormant abilities! With more time and training you could become a walking generator with the perfect offense and defence!.." he turned and continued his theories.

Naruto sweatdropped and turned to the girl, "He acts like this a lot."

TenTen giggled and seemed to have recovered from her shock quite nicely, "He seems alright to me Naruto-san, a little eccentric, but nice."

Naruto lightly blushed at his first name being used by a girl, "Well, how about you Higurashi-san? What do you do?"

She smiled, "Would you believe I'm a Kunoichi."

Narutos' jaw went slack and Shun didn't pay attention as his rant carried on, "No way!"

TenTen then pulled out a kunai and shuriken, she threw the shuriken towards Naruto then skillfully used her kunai to deflect the projectilein midair, "Those men caught me by surprise earlier. If I had known that would happen, I would have reacted completely different." She retrieved the kunai and expertly spun it between her fingers like a coin, "Kunoichi Weapon Specialist Higurashi TenTen, where do I sign up?"

* * *

**AN: A rather crap ending if I do say so, how'd everyone enjoy the first official chapter?**

**All reviews welcome, because without them… I die slowly on the inside…**

**Next chapter will introduce a certain bushy browed hero in all his non spandex glory, along with a hard decision for Naruto to make…**

**Catch it next time on Tragic Accident!**


End file.
